


The Blood of a Thousand Demons

by The_Real_Fenris



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Saiyuki Reload, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/pseuds/The_Real_Fenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo realizes that coming onto Sanzo was a bad idea. But when the monk kills his 1000th demon, things take an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is into Saiyuki anymore, but I recently just re-watched the first two seasons of the anime and was inspired to write this Sanzo/Gojyo slash fic. 
> 
> Contains lots of sex, drinking, swearing, cigarette-smoking, punching, kicking, demon-killing, paper-fan violence and Sanzo threatening to kill everyone ALL THE TIME.
> 
> Not that it matters much, but this story takes place shortly after the Kami-Sama arc.

“Tch. You moron.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Fucking kappa. Come back and talk to me when your I.Q. exceeds your age.”

“Screw you, you tight-assed monk. Why, it’s a wonder you can even take a shit without – _Ow!_ Stop hitting me with that stupid paper fan!”

Gojyo dodged the next strike, retreating to one corner of the room. He half-expected Sanzo to come after him but, instead, the monk tucked away his fan, moved to stand by the open window, and lit a cigarette.

Seeing Sanzo smoke always made Gojyo want to light up. But he’d left his pack of Hi-Lites on the table next to the bed, which was, incidentally, within arm’s reach of Sanzo. That paper fan hurt, damn it – better not to risk it. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, and watched Sanzo smoke.

Despite the fact that the holy man was a bad-tempered prick, Gojyo never tired of looking at him. That silky golden hair, those unusual violet eyes, that slim but muscular body, and even that deep, raspy voice of his never failed to intrigue him. Since they’d started this journey together, he’d been thinking about Sanzo more and more frequently while he jerked off. And although he kind of hated himself whenever he did it, he couldn’t stop.

Sanzo muttered something under his breath that Gojyo didn’t catch, but he assumed it was just another insult.

He forced himself to stop leering at Sanzo by studying the room. Like most of the inns they stayed at, the room was clean but nondescript. Two beds, a couple of end tables, walls painted white. Gojyo couldn’t even remember the name of the town they were in. The party had rolled into what passed as civilization in these parts late in the evening and found this place. They’d taken the last two rooms, eaten dinner, and he and Sanzo had saddled Hakkai with Goku, knowing that their healer wouldn’t protest to sharing a room with the monkey. Seriously, Gojyo was sick of Goku – he snored atrociously when he was asleep and never ceased whining about how damn hungry he was when he was awake. After the others had retired for the night, Gojyo and Sanzo had remained in the tavern drinking. Eventually they had come upstairs to their room, where they’d started bickering for some reason that now eluded him.

Glancing back over at Sanzo, he realized that the monk was looking at him. With disapproval. Which was not surprising.

“If you ever run off again,” Sanzo said, his voice slightly slurred from too much sake, “I’ll kill you, drag your ass back from the dead, and then kill you again.”

With those words, Gojyo felt the lingering ache from the wounds that Kami-sama had inflicted upon him. It had been their most difficult fight so far, and he knew that none of them had yet healed completely. Although he was vaguely grateful that Hakkai had volunteered to be the human shield that allowed Sanzo to deal the killing blow. Knowing the way that Sanzo felt about _him_ , Sanzo probably would have shot _through_ Gojyo, instead of around him, as he’d done with Hakkai.

It was all too easy to tease Sanzo. He grinned wickedly. “So you do care about me,” he drawled.

Sanzo scoffed. “Yeah, right. As if I’d care about any of you idiots.”

Gojyo felt a prickle of irritation. “Damn it, Sanzo, stop being such an hard ass and admit it. Your coming back for me after I left just proves it. You need me.”

Violet eyes narrowed at him. Sanzo violently stubbed out his cigarette on the windowsill before tossing it outside. “Tch,” he finally muttered. “You’re the biggest idiot there is.”

Gojyo had been merely aggravated before, but now he was completely pissed off. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he had closed the distance between them, grabbed Sanzo by the shoulders, and slammed his back against the wall. “Damn it, monk! Don’t you feel anything at all?”

Sanzo glared at him, with a particular look that Gojyo secretly referred to as “the death stare.” “Get your hands off me.”

Maybe it was because he was pissed off. Maybe it was because he was drunk. Maybe it was because he could feel the heat and hardness of Sanzo’s body beneath his hands. Maybe it was because he wanted to prove that Sanzo could feel something. Or some combination of the above. At any rate, Gojyo impulsively leaned forward and kissed him.

Sanzo froze in shock as Gojyo kissed him. Never, in a thousand years, had he expected the kappa to do something like this. Then, he was even more shocked as he felt Gojyo’s tongue slide across his lips.

Gojyo was a bit too drunk to consider the possible consequences of what he was doing. All he could think about was how Sanzo’s lips were so soft, and that Sanzo kind of tasted like Gojyo had always imagined he would – like cigarettes and sake. And since Sanzo hadn’t killed him yet, he dared to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue past Sanzo’s lips.

Feeling Gojyo’s tongue in his mouth was enough to rouse Sanzo to action. He reached into his sleeve for his gun, which he shoved up under Gojyo’s chin.

Gojyo felt the cold metal pressing against his skin, and heard the click as Sanzo released the safety. Self-preservation kicked in, and Gojyo flinched back an inch, breaking off the kiss.

Sanzo’s voice was cold and deadly. “Oh, you are so dead.”

Gojyo’s eyes widened. Shit, he’d definitely gone too far this time. He was sure he was going to die. 

Except that he didn’t want to die. His sake-soaked brain desperately groped about for a solution to his current dilemma, and stumbled upon something. He blurted out the only thing that could possibly save him. “Hey, man, it was just a joke!”

Sanzo stared at him coldly, his eyes boring two holes into Gojyo’s head, as he shoved the gun harder into Gojyo’s chin. After a few tense moments, Sanzo clicked the safety back on. “Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again,” he warned. He lowered his gun. “Now, get the fuck out of here.”

Vaguely grateful to still be alive, Gojyo slunk out.

The door clicked shut. With a shaking hand, Sanzo dropped the banishing gun on the bed.  _That stupid bastard._ He clenched his fists, trying to dispel his murderous rage with a few deep breaths. Several minutes passed before he finally began to calm down. Still, he wondered why he hadn’t just put a bullet in the kappa’s brain. Everyone annoyed him, but that cocky water spite had the distinction of being on the top of his list of people he wanted to kill.

What made the situation extra annoying was that Sanzo, at the age of twenty-five, had managed to fend off all attempts to either seduce him or take him by force. He’d never even been kissed before – at least until now. Stupid of him to have let down his guard.

After a few more deep breaths, Sanzo managed to unclench his fists. What he needed was another drink, but the bar would be closed by now. He’d have to settle for a cigarette, then. Sitting on the bed, he lit a Marlboro. Bringing it his lips, he realized that he could still feel the ghostly pressure of Gojyo’s mouth against his.

“Tch,” Sanzo muttered out loud to the empty room. “‘Just a joke.’”

 


	2. No Mood for This Bullshit

Jeep chirped as they made their way down the dirt road through the woods. As usual, Hakkai was driving, Sanzo was brooding in the passenger seat, and in the back Goku and Gojyo were arguing once again.

“You stupid monkey! For once, can’t you think with your brain instead of your stomach?” For emphasis, Gojyo kicked him in the stomach.

“Hey!” Goku protested, giving Gojyo’s crimson hair a strong yank. “At least I don’t think with my dick, unlike you, dumbass!”

In the front, Sanzo grimaced. He’d woken up even more irritable than usual, and he was in no mood for this bullshit. Whirling about in his seat, he whacked the both of them repeatedly with his paper fan. “I’ve had enough!” he growled. “Will you two just shut up?”

Once they were sufficiently beaten into submission, Sanzo turned back around in his seat and continued to brood.

For five minutes, there was only the sound of Jeep’s engine, and the grind of his tires over the gravel. Then Hakkai smiled and remarked, “My, it sure is quiet back there. Makes a nice change.”

In response, Sanzo merely grunted. Still, Hakkai had a point. It _was_ unusually quiet in the back seat. Casting a glance in the rear view mirror, he caught a glimpse of Gojyo, expressionless, leaning back in his seat, his gaze on the passing landscape.

Reflecting upon it, Sanzo regretted that he hadn’t killed that bastard last night. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this pissed off, except maybe when that demon hag had tried to eat him. And he was even more pissed off by the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about how it had felt when Gojyo kissed him. There had been a strange sensation, deep in his body, as if something long repressed had started uncoiling. _Damn it,_ he was a monk, and he shouldn’t have these kind of feelings, and it was positively infuriating since the last person he would ever have any kind of feelings for would be that idiot Gojyo.

Hakkai interrupted his thoughts, using that gentle, but concerned tone of his. “Sanzo? Is there something wrong with your mouth?”

Sanzo suddenly realized that he’d been touching his lips again. He hastily lowered his hand. “Shut up and drive, Hakkai,” he muttered.

Hakkai just smiled. “My, my,” he said, as cheerfully as ever, “someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning.”


	3. The Blood of a Thousand Demons

It was late afternoon when they encountered the largest group of demons that they’d seen so far during their journey.

Jeep screeched to a halt. Hakkai’s eyes widened. “Well, it seems that Kougaiji has finally gotten serious. He’s sent a whole army this time.”

The leader of the demons raised a sword. “Stop right there, Sanzo party! Hand over the Maten scripture or die!”

Sanzo sighed with disgust. “Not this again.”

In the back, Goku jumped up on top of the seat. “All right! I was so bored. Let’s kick some ass! Maybe this will even be challenging for a change!”

“I seriously doubt that,” Sanzo grumbled. “They look like a bunch of losers to me.”

“Hey!” the demon leader shouted. “Who are you calling losers?”

“Aww, come on, Sanzo,” Goku whined. “We haven’t fought anyone in days!”

Hakkai laughed softly. “You know, they are blocking the road. We can’t really go around them. Right, Hakkaru?”

In response, Jeep chirped.

“Fine,” Sanzo relented. “Do what you want.”

“All right!” Goku shouted, now brimming over with too much enthusiasm. “Come on, Gojyo, let’s teach these assholes a lesson!”

“Well,” Gojyo drawled, “you know, I could use a little exercise.”

Sanzo withdrew his gun. “Let’s just get this over with quickly. I don’t have all damn day.”

The four of them leaped into the fray.

Gojyo’s Jakujou sailed through the air, cutting down the first wave of attacking demons. Goku dashed past him, smashing down the demons in his path with his Nyoi-Bo. Off to the side, Hakkai sent out a blast of chi that obliterated ten demons with one blow, while Sanzo held back, casually picking off demons one at a time.

So focused on the battle, no one noticed in the middle of the fight, when Sanzo put a bullet into a random demon, and then teetered briefly before falling to his knees. Only when Sanzo screamed did the others become aware that something was wrong.

Goku’s head whipped around. “Sanzo!”

Hakkai, defending himself, couldn’t cross the distance. “Sanzo! Are you all right?”

Gojyo spun around, killing the demons that were rushing towards the now-defenseless monk. “Hey!” he shouted. “If anyone gets to kill that arrogant jerk, it will be me!”

Without any further ado, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo wasted no time in killing the remaining demons. Once the enemy army had been defeated, they ran to Sanzo’s side, only to see that Sanzo had transformed.

Into a demon.

“Holy shit!” Hakkai exclaimed.

Gojyo was equally stunned. “What the hell happened?”

Goku eyes were wide, filled with fear. “Sanzo!” he cried, rushing forward towards their leader.

Hakkai stopped him with a gentle, but firm, hand. “I wouldn’t get too close, Goku. Sanzo may not be in his right mind at the moment.”

Goku blinked up at Hakkai. Then his eyes fell upon the monk again. His voice cracked with emotion. “Sanzo! You can’t be a demon!”

Without looking up, Sanzo growled. “Shut up, monkey.”

Gojyo slung his weapon over his shoulder casually, then shot Hakkai a wry smile. “Nope. That’s still Sanzo.”

Sanzo continued to stare down at his hands. The fingers were elongated, tipped with thick, sharp claws. And he felt... _strange._ “Hakkai? What the fuck is this?”

Hakkai was silent for a moment. Then, “He who bathes in the blood of a thousand demons becomes a demon himself,” he said quietly. “Sanzo, do you happen to have any idea about the number of demons you’ve killed?

In truth, Sanzo had lost track of the number of people or demons he’d killed a long time ago. But he couldn’t buy into what Hakkai was suggesting, despite the evidence before his eyes. Then again.... it would be just like the gods to allow something like this to happen. Pissed off at fate, at the gods, and at pretty much anything that breathed, Sanzo muttered, “This is bullshit.”

Goku was perplexed. “Hakkai! You mean that Sanzo’s like you now?”

Gojyo frowned. “I thought that Sanzo priests would be immune to that.”

Hakkai looked troubled. “Apparently not,” he said. “After all, Sanzo _has_ killed a large number of demons. This explanation isn’t unreasonable.”

Sanzo lifted his head, glaring up at them as if he could murder them with his eyes. “Your talking is giving me a headache. So shut the hell up and _do_ something.”

Uncharacteristically, the group fell silent, staring down at Sanzo. Somehow, seeing his eyes, still deep violet in color but now with slitted pupils, really drove the gravity of the situation home.

Still, Gojyo couldn’t help but think how Sanzo’s demon form was not so different from Hakkai’s – the man was still easily recognizable, but there was something both dangerous and sexy in his demeanor. Of course he possessed the requisite long ears that tapered into points, and the sharp claw-like nails that all pure-blood demons had, but, like Hakkai, his skin – at least what little was showing – was covered by markings. Unlike Hakkai’s black vines, though, Sanzo’s markings were subtle golden swirls.

Which, incidentally, Gojyo found hot as hell.

Sanzo’s eyes darted between the three of them. “What?” he spat.

Hakkai found his voice first. “Unfortunately, I lost the spare limiters I was carrying in my pack,” he said. “I suggest that we try to find some in the next town.”

Sanzo slowly rose to his feet, dusting off his robes. “Yes. Let’s.”

Hakkai tilted his head, frowning slightly. “Umm... Sanzo? How do you feel?”

“Like I want to kill something.”

Gojyo broke out into a grin. “See? Like I said. Same old Sanzo.”

Sanzo’s eyes burned holes in Gojyo’s face. “Who’re you calling old, jackass?”

“You, ya bald monk.”

Sanzo scoffed. “Moron. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face.” He glanced at Hakkai. “Let’s go.”


	4. Twisted Compliment

 By nightfall, they had reached a small village, where Hakkai scouted out an inn. Wearing a hooded cloak, Sanzo hung back with the others as the dark-haired man acquired keys to two rooms. Once upstairs, they piled into one of them.

Sanzo tossed his cloak on one of the beds, then lit a cigarette as he sat down at the small table, below the window, shrugging his robes down around his waist.

Gojyo sat down on the other bed, shaking a cigarette loose from his own pack.

“I’m hungry!” Goku whined. “When are we we going to eat?”

Hakkai set his backpack down on the table before turning to the younger man. “Come on, Goku. Let’s go shopping and see if we can find some limiters for Sanzo.” He smiled. “Maybe we’ll even come across a stall that sells meat buns.”

Goku’s face lit up. “Yay! Meat buns, meat buns, meat buns!”

Sanzo grunted. “Don’t encourage him, Hakkai.”

Hakkai just smiled, holding out his hand. “Sanzo?”

Sanzo reached into his robes, then flicked up his wrist, a slim flash of gold between two of his fingers. Hakkai pocketed the holy credit card as he led Goku away.

A moment later, they faintly heard Goku’s voice. “How many meat buns can we get, Hakkai? And if we see a noodle shops, can we stop and get some noodles? Noodles are awesome and I’m starving!”

Sanzo snorted, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like “damn monkey.”

As they smoked, Gojyo stared at Sanzo. His brain was still trying to process the fact that the high and mighty Sanzo had become one of them. The whole thing was pretty fucking weird. And – _Merciful Goddess!_ – he was as beautiful as ever. In the back of Jeep, staring at the back of Sanzo’s head, he had finally noticed how long Sanzo’s hair had become. Like Goku’s when he reverted to his original form, Sanzo’s hair fell in a thick golden curtain all the way down his back. And now, interestingly enough, Gojyo noticed that Sanzo’s forehead still bore the small red chakra. He’d never heard of a holy demon before. He was puzzling over this conundrum when Sanzo’s gaze swung over to him.

Sanzo scowled. “What the hell are you looking at?”

A glib reply was on the tip of his tongue, but curiosity won out. “Those markings... do they do anything like Hakkai’s?”

Sanzo’s scowl only intensified. “Tch. How the hell should I know?”

Gojyo didn’t know what to say to that. For a while, they smoked in silence, then Gojyo crossed the room, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

Sanzo watched him do it, then followed suit. Then he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “You’re an ass.”

Gojyo cocked an eyebrow. “What did I do this time?”

“That stupid stunt you pulled last night.”

Gojyos lips curled up in a sly smile. “So. Can’t stop thinking about it, can you, monk?” he teased. “Maybe that means you liked it?”

The next thing that Gojyo knew, before he could even react, was that Sanzo had leaped up from his chair, grabbed Gojyo by the throat, and slammed him into the wall.

 _Holy fuck, he’s fast_.

Claws dug into his skin as Sanzo glared at him. “So it was just a joke? Do you think it was funny?” Sanzo said, colder than a mountain winter. “Well, I have a joke for you.”

Sanzo’s other hand, curled into a fist, landed a vicious blow to Gojyo’s stomach.

His breath rushed out as he made an involuntary noise. “Gah!” he sputtered as he dropped to the floor, bent over in agony. He couldn’t quite catch his breath. Gasping, he protested. “Damn it, that hurt!”

Icy, Sanzo glared down at him. “You want to hear another joke?”

An animal noise, accompanied by bloody spittle flew from Gojyo’s mouth as Sanzo kicked him in the chest. He could barely breathe, and then was sent into a new level of pain as Sanzo kicked him again, his boot slamming into Gojyo’s ribs this time.

Much to his dismay, Gojyo couldn’t fight back, much less defend himself He was certain that Sanzo truly meant to kill him this time. Still gasping, he forced the words out. “It... wasn’t... a joke.”

Sanzo ceased his onslaught. Reaching down, he seized Gojyo by the throat again, picking him up off the floor without any effort at all, and shoved Gojyo against the wall again. His eyes burned with the flames of rage. In this moment, frankly, he was kind of scary.

“If it wasn’t a joke, then what was it?”

As Sanzo spoke, his hand tightened around Gojyo’s throat again. Gojyo tried to pry Sanzo’s hand loose, but in this form Sanzo was stronger than him. “Sanzo...” he wheezed, “...you’re choking me.”

Seconds ticked by. Then Sanzo eased up on his grip. Gojyo sucked in a lungful of blessed air.

Sanzo jerked him forward, only to slam him hard against the wall again. “Well?”

Gojyo decided to revise his initial thought. Sanzo wasn’t kind of scary – he was absolutely fucking terrifying. Still, with a bravado he didn’t feel, Gojyo rasped out, “Do I really have to spell it out for you, monk?”

Sanzo cocked his head, and Gojyo could feel the heat of his gaze, seeking until understanding dawned. “So, what?” Sanzo snarled. “You want me?” He made small noise of disgust. “I should have known you’d have sex with men. You’d fuck anything that moves.”

Sanzo’s hand had tightened again. Gojyo tried to remove Sanzo’s hand from his throat again, without success. “Believe it or not,” he hissed, “but I do have some standards.”

Sanzo’s violet eyes narrowed. “Is that supposed to be some sort of twisted compliment?”

This situation was not good. And where the hell was Hakkai and Goku when needed them? Furthermore, why the hell did he still feel compelled to act so defiant to Sanzo, especially now that the priest was choking him to death? “Take it... however... you want.”

Sanzo contemplated the halfbreed, writhing defenseless before him. As he did so, he could feel the demonic nature surging inside him – hot, hungry, and desiring control. Wanting to consume and destroy. And strangely, he wasn’t adverse to the idea of Gojyo as servant to all his needs. When he spoke, his voice was silky and dark. “Take it however I want, eh?”

Seeing Sanzo’s sultry expression, though still fearing for his life, Gojyo’s eyed widened.

Sanzo leaned closer. “Fine, I will.”

As Sanzo spoke, Gojyo felt Sanzo’s breath, hot against his lips. He didn’t even have time to process how that felt because the monk’s hands were then on his chest, keeping him pinned to the wall, and Sanzo was kissing him. Hard, determined, passionate kisses like Sanzo wanted to devour him.

Never in a million years had Gojyo ever imagined that Sanzo would kiss him of his own volition. And yet, here Gojyo was, opening his mouth to let Sanzo thrust his tongue inside him, sending his pulse racing. Nor had he ever imagined that the monk would be so bold, which was somehow both hot and scary in equal measure. As Sanzo’s sharp claws trailed down his chest, Gojyo briefly wondered if he should be concerned for his own safety, but – d _amn! -_ he was already hard as hell.

Still, Gojyo was not one to miss an opportunity. As Sanzo plundered his mouth, Gojyo reached down, grabbing Sanzo’s slim hips, and pulled him close. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who found this scenario hot, because he could feel Sanzo’s erection pressed up against his own.

Sliding his hands around, Gojyo grabbed Sanzo’s ass, moving so that their hips ground together, as he swirled his tongue against Sanzo’s. In response, Sanzo made a small noise of pleasure that was muffled by Gojyo’s mouth, and he threw his arms around Gojyo’s neck in an attempt to pull him closer, as he thrust deliciously against Gojyo’s dick.

 _Uh._ Being kissed by Sanzo was amazing. Although it was obvious that the monk lacked experience, the hunger behind those kisses made up for it more than enough. And now that Sanzo was practically dry humping him, all he could think about was about how much more amazing it would be to feel Sanzo move like that inside him. _Merciful Goddess – yes, please, and thank you._

He was trying to decide on the easiest method to get the monk in the bed and both of them out of their clothes when they heard the door swing open.

They immediately turned to look, breaking off the kiss. In the doorway, Hakkai stood, holding a bag of groceries, with an expression of alarm tinged with shock. However, he quickly put on an apologetic smile, and spoke in his normal tone of voice. “I’m sorry. Have we interrupted something?”

From behind Hakkai in the corridor, they heard Goku whine. “Come on, Hakkai! What’s going on? Let me in!”

Sanzo quickly released Gojyo and stepped back, adjusting his robes to hide his erection. Gojyo made his own adjustment, though seeing Sanzo grab his own dick, even through all that fabric, did nothing to diminish Gojyo’s hard-on.

Again, a flash of alarm passed over Hakkai’s face. Before Hakkai could say anything, however, Goku pushed his way into the room, grinning broadly. “Sanzo!” he said and held out his hand towards the monk. “We found these! They’re just like Hakkai’s!”

Sanzo looked down at the limiters in Goku’s hands. They did resemble Hakkai’s ear cuffs, only these were gold instead of silver. As Sanzo plucked them from Goku’s hand, he muttered gruffly, “It’s about time.”

The others watched as Sanzo slipped the limiters over his right ear. Once he had placed the third limiter, he began to change.

As the transformation took place, Sanzo grimaced in pain, but he didn’t waver on his feet. Once complete, he unclenched his fists and looked at his hands. Normal, human hands. And judging by the looks of relief on his companion’s faces, the rest of him was normal, too.

Hakkai had regained his composure, and was wearing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You know, I think it would be best if I stayed with Sanzo tonight. Just in case there’s any strange effects from his... transformation.”

Gojyo didn’t miss the strange little concerned glance that Hakkai had given him. _God damn it,_ he’d just been cock blocked, and by his best friend at that. _Fucking Hakkai!_

“Fine,” was all that Sanzo said.

Goku pouted. “Aww... why do I have to share a room with the pervy water sprite?”

Gojyo grabbed Goku in a headlock, grinding a fist against Goku’s head. “Hey! Who are you calling pervy, jerk off?”

“Ow! Let go!”

Gojyo loosened his hold. Goku blinked up at him curiously. Serious now, Gojyo said, “Come on, Goku. I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

Goku beamed up at him. “Really? Awesome!”

“Well, good night,” Hakkai said as the two of them left the room.

Hakkai closed the door, then moved to set the groceries down on the table. As he did so, Sanzo also crossed the room for his cigarettes. Sitting down again, he took a few drags in silence.

Finally Hakkai spoke. “Umm... Sanzo?”

Sanzo glared at him. “If you say anything about what you just saw, I will kill you.”

Hakkai lifted a hand, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “Ha ha, no, I was just going to ask you which bed you wanted.”


	5. A Waste of a Bullet

 Dirty, empty plates were stacked high on the table in the tavern of the inn. Sanzo helped himself to another cup of sake, then leaned back in his chair, scanning the room. All these little inns looked alike. There was the requisite bar against one wall, and a few tables, some of them occupied, scattered across the worn hardwood floor, a few windows facing the street, and some nondescript artwork adoring the other walls. The only difference with this place he’d discovered, much to his dismay, was that smoking on the premises was not allowed. A fact about which Gojyo had already bitched about, and, although Sanzo secretly agreed with him, he’d opted to whack him a few times with the paper fan to shut him up.

As usual, Goku had eaten himself into a stupor, and now sat slumped over, drooling on the table, moaning softly in his sleep and muttering about food.

Sanzo’s attention was drawn by Hakkai’s familiar, soft little laugh. “Well. I guess I should put Goku to bed.”

Now that was a good idea. Two less demon assholes in his hair. Sanzo grunted in reply, and then the healer hoisted Goku in his arms, carrying him down the corridor which led to their rooms.

Once Hakkai and the monkey were out of sight, he glanced over at Gojyo. Who was sitting there quietly, and looking at him expectantly.

_For fuck’s sake._ Sanzo tossed back his drink, slammed the cup down on the table, and then rose from his chair. “I’m going out for a smoke.”

Gojyo’s crimson eyes scrutinized him for a moment. Then he shrugged nonchalantly. “As you wish, Sanzo-sama.”

Outside, Sanzo leaned against the wall of the inn as he smoked. For not the first time that day, he thought about what had happened with Gojyo last night, before Hakkai had interrupted them. He didn’t know what the hell had come over him. Well, actually he did know – it was the demon inside him that had made him do it. It wouldn’t happen again. All he had to do was keep the limiters on. After all, there was no need to remove them ever. Especially if it meant losing control and making out with that stupid ass Gojyo while they thrust up against each other like mindless animals.

Sanzo tried to ignore how his cock, clearly interested, twitched at the thought of what else he might have done with the kappa if given the chance. _Damn it._

As if by thinking about him had called him, Gojyo appeared. He stopped a few feet away from Sanzo and lit his own cigarette. He took a long drag, then glanced sideways at Sanzo. “Nice night.”

He wasn’t interested in conversing with this idiot. To discourage any further dialogue, Sanzo didn’t bother to reply.

Fortunately, Gojyo didn’t speak again. For a while they stood in the silence, just smoking. It was in moments like these that Sanzo found the half-breed’s presence tolerable. He felt himself start to relax a bit, at least until Gojyo reached out to grab him by the arm, moving so that they were now facing each other. A sly grin curled the corners of the redhead’s mouth. “So,” he murmured sultrily. “You want to finish what we started last night?”

Sanzo didn’t hesitate. Whipping out his gun, he shoved it up against Gojyo’s crotch. “Does this answer your question?”

Gojyo’s eyes widened in alarm. “What the hell, man?” he sputtered. Then he released Sanzo’s arm, lifting both hands in a placating gesture. “Okay, okay. I get it. No need to get your sacred panties in a bunch.”

It took Sanzo more effort than usual, but he eventually withdrew his gun, tucking it away. “Tch. Shooting your dick off would be a waste of a bullet.”

The expression on Gojyo’s face was priceless. Like a deer in the headlights.

Without another word, Sanzo tossed his cigarette butt in the gutter and stormed back inside the inn.

Gojyo sucked hard on his own cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves, thinking that he liked the demon Sanzo _way_ better than the human one.


	6. Alone Time

“Hey! Pass the soy sauce, Hakkai!”

“Of course,” Hakkai said, reaching into their dwindling food supply. He passed the bottle to Goku.

After sprinkling some soy sauce on his stir-fry, Goku dug in, rapidly shoveling the food into his mouth. “Mmm, Hakkai! This is really good!”

Hakkai smiled, reaching up a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Ha ha, I’m glad you like it.”

Gojyo also tended to eat quickly. If he didn’t, the stupid monkey would just steal his food. Tonight, however, Hakkai had decided that they needed to use up what remained of their vegetables before they began to rot, and thus had cooked more food than usual, which meant that the monkey had plenty, and was leaving Gojyo’s dinner alone. So far.

As he ate, he glanced over the campfire at Sanzo, watching the monk pick at a bowl of white rice, scowling at it as though he hated it. Which didn’t really surprise Gojyo. For the past few days, Sanzo had been more irritable and cranky than usual. That was fine with him, because by now they were all used to the monk’s ephemeral moods, most of which were bad. What annoyed Gojyo was how Sanzo had been ignoring him more than usual, except to smack Gojyo with his fan anytime Gojyo opened his mouth. And when they had to share rooms, Sanzo flat out refused to room with anyone other than Hakkai, with the claim that Hakkai was “the least annoying.”

If Gojyo had to guess the cause of Sanzo’s extraordinarily bad temper, he’d go with sexual frustration. Unfortunately, the monk was too damn stubborn to admit it.

Sexual frustration... yeah, he was familiar with that.

Sanzo set down his bowl, laying the chopsticks neatly across it, then rose to his feet. “I’m taking a walk.”

Hakkai looked up at him innocently. “You didn’t eat much, Sanzo.”

“I’m not hungry,” he grumbled, then turned and stalked off into the woods.

The campfire crackled, filling the silence that ensued. The only other noise for a moment was the sound of Goku slurping up his food.

Gojyo glanced over at the healer. “Hakkai,” he said quietly. “Do you think we should let him go off on his own?”

Hakkai looked thoughtful. “Well, it’s not like we could stop him, is it?”

“That’s true.”

“Besides, it might do him some good to have some alone time,” Hakkai added. “After all, something – or someone – upset him recently.”

Again Hakkai gave him that strange little concerned glance. “Shit, Hakkai. Why are you looking at _me_ like that for?”

“Gojyo. I think you’re perfectly well aware why.”

_Fucking hell._ Hakkai had seen them, so Gojyo couldn’t deny it. “Look. Can we at least not talk about this in front of Goku?”

At this, Goku, curious, looked up from his plate. “What are you guys talking about, anyway?”

Gojyo shot him a sharp glance. “Grown-up things that don’t concern monkey boys. So mind your own business, will ya?”

Goku’s gaze moved between the two men until they came to rest on the redhead. “If you did something to hurt Sanzo... then I have a right to know.”

Gojyo snapped back at him. “If anything, it’s the other way around!”

Both Hakkai and Goku stared at him in confusion.

Gojyo sighed. “Though it sucks to admit this, in his demon form, Sanzo totally kicked my ass.” To prove it, he lifted his shirt. Even in the dim light of the campfire, it was easy enough to see the fading bruises from Sanzo’s kicks on his torso. Tugging his shirt angrily back down, he muttered. “All right? Are you happy now?”

Goku blinked a few times. Then he grinned. “Ha! You probably deserved it.”

“Shut your mouth, bananas for brains.”

Hakkai’s mouth was grim. “But, really, Gojyo... I know it can get lonely on the road, but of all people... Sanzo?”

Goku frowned. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

_Fucking Hakkai._ Gojyo couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a conversation this irritating. And probably pointless since there had been no misreading the meaning of Sanzo’s gun shoved into his crotch. He growled, “It means that Hakkai should mind his own damn business.”

Hakkai stared at him. He’d known Hakkai for years, so he had no trouble recognizing that look. It was the look Hakkai always gave him whenever Gojyo hurt his feelings.

Hakkai then started to gather up the dirty dishes. “Yes,” he said softly. “I suppose you’re right. It really is none of my business. I won’t mention it again.”

Gojyo sighed again. He’d won a small victory, yet why did he feel like such a big loser?


	7. Maten Scripture

Sanzo stumbled upon a trail that led away from the camp. He followed it until he could no longer hear the indistinct murmur of the others’ voices, then continued walking for a few minutes. The moon was bright enough that he could see through the woods clearly.

Eventually he stopped, leaning against the trunk of a large tree, and reached for his cigarettes. Listening to the relative silence of the forest, he felt like he could breathe more freely. Any time he was near Gojyo – which was _most_ of the time – Sanzo felt as tense as an itchy trigger finger. Which was the stupidest, most annoying thing ever.

No. Even worse than that was how Sanzo would occasionally catch himself staring at Gojyo’s mouth, remembering how it had felt to kiss him. And, worst of all, he’d laid in bed every night, thinking about how it had felt to grind their hips together, and about how much he wanted to do it again.

Such thoughts made Sanzo want to stick his gun in his own mouth and pull the trigger. He resisted that urge, instead resorting to cold showers, or touching himself once he was absolutely one-hundred-percent certain that Hakkai was soundly asleep.

He sighed out a long stream of smoke. Sanzo was inexperienced when it came to sex, but that didn’t mean that he was naive. He wondered how it feel to shut Gojyo up by sticking his dick in the kappa’s mouth.

His dick expressed an interest in that scenario by twitching. Hard.

“Damn,” Sanzo muttered. He was contemplating relieving that itch before returning to camp when a familiar voice floated down from the nearby ridge.

“Well, well, well,” Kougaiji said. “If it isn’t priest Genjo Sanzo. All alone.”

Sanzo watched indifferently as Kougaiji and Dokugakugi started walking down the ridge towards him. “You don’t need to sound so smug about it,” he muttered. “I can beat both of you bastards on my own.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Dokugakugi remarked mildly.

Kougaiji stopped a few feet away, eyes glittering with glee, a cold smile twisting his lips. “I think we’ll be taking that scripture now.”

Violet eyes narrowed. “You can try.”

The demons rushed in to attack.

Sanzo tore the gun out of his sleeve, rapidly firing. The demons scattered as they dodged the bullets. Sanzo had separated them, so now he had to choose a target. Extending his arm, he took aim at Kougaiji, firing again.

Kougaiji barely managed to leap away, hissing as a bullet grazed his arm. Quickly he manifested a shield of flame to block the incoming bullets.

_Damn it._ Sanzo had shot off all six rounds without striking a damn thing, and now he had to reload. Quickly he flicked his wrist, snapping open the chamber, and tilted the gun so that the empty casings fell to the ground.

Before he could finish reloading, he heard a twig snap behind him. Whirling around, he barely managed to use his gun to block Dokugakugi’s sword which was sailing down towards his head.

“Now, Kou!” Dokugakugi shouted.

Kougaiji began intoning.  _Great – he’s summoning another fucking demon._ There was nothing he could do. Dokugakugi continued to press down his sword, effectively keeping them locked in position. Sanzo pushed back with all his strength, but the demon maintained his ground.

From the Earth, a giant ball of fire in the shape of a dragon shot forth. It soared through the air, turning once in a circle before rushing straight at Sanzo.

There was only one logical thing to do. Sanzo quickly performed his own intonation. “Maten Scripture, binding force of power, where light is darkness and darkness is light, I call upon your power to cast my enemy back into oblivion!”

The scripture burst into life. From the force of its awakened power, Dokugakugi was thrown back, as paper tendrils coiled about the fire demon. Sanzo lifted a hand towards his target. “I banish you back to hell!”

The monster screeched once before it disappeared.

Silence fell.

A voice murmured near his ear. “Hey, Sanzo.”

Sanzo spun around, already raising his gun, which he aimed at Kougaiji’s face. “Leave now, and you won’t die!”

Kougaiji cocked his head. “Are you sure you have bullets in that gun?”

Sanzo had managed to load three. Which gave him a fifty-fifty chance of eradicating this annoyance from his life forever. As Kougaiji stepped closer, Sanzo pulled the trigger.

Click.

_Fuck._

Kougaiji grinned devilishly. “Heh,” he said, then jumped, slamming his knee into the underside of Sanzo’s jaw.

From the force of the blow, Sanzo’s body was lifted off the ground, and flew backwards through the air. As he landed, the gun was knocked from his hand, all his breath rushed out of him, and he was relatively certain that Kouagiji had broken something inside him. Something... crucial.

Then Kougaiji and Dokugakugi were standing above him, looking down at him.

_Shit._ This wasn’t going well.

Kougaiji reached down and slid the scripture from Sanzo’s shoulders, rolling it up and tucking it away in the waistband of his pants.

“Come on, Kou,” Dokugakugi said. “We have what we came for.”

Kougaiji cracked his knuckles. “Not quite yet,” he said with a cruel smile. “Now, it’s time for payback.”

Sanzo wanted to tell the demon that he was an idiot, that it was Goku who had kicked his ass, but he still lacked the breath to speak. And he lacked the strength to fight back as Kougaiji seized his robes in one hand, jerking him up off the ground, only to smash the other hand, curled up in a fist, against Sanzo’s face, knocking him back down to the ground again.

He saw stars. Much to his dismay, the blow knocked a desperate animal noise out of his throat.

Another blow nearly rendered him senseless.

An explosion of pain as Kougaiji kicked him hard enough to send him skittering across the ground.

Dokugakugi placed a hand on his leader’s shoulder. “Kou – what you’re doing is beneath you. Just let it go.”

Kougaiji shrugged his minion’s hand off his shoulder. “Regardless of the past, the Sanzo party is still our enemy. Or have you forgotten our mission?”

Dokugakugi fretted for a moment, then bent his head. “I said I would follow you wherever you would take me. I will follow your command.”

_No._ The Maten scripture was his to protect. He wouldn’t let these demon bastards have them. Mustering his strength, Sanzo somehow managed to pull his broken body up to his knees. And then he reached up to pull the limiters from his ear.

Kougaiji and Dokugakugi froze in shock as Sanzo transformed.

“What the hell...?” Kougaiji murmured.

With wonder, Dokugakugi said, “He’s a demon.”

Sanzo felt the power surge through him. He rose to his feet and attacked.

They danced. Sanzo, lightning fast, swung at one then the other. The demons dodged, then rushed forward, only to be blocked. For a while, the fight raged on, evenly matched.

Suddenly, a flash of silver flew past Dokugakugi’s face. He recognized it as Gojyo’s Jakujou. Glancing back, he saw a flash of the familiar lanky body and crimson hair.

“Hey, bro,” Gojyo drawled. “Don’t you think that two-on-one is a little unfair?”

Dokugakugi took a fighting stance. “Bring it on, little brother.”

With Gojyo engaged with his brother, Sanzo was able to focus his attacks on Kougaiji. A well-placed punch sent the demon to the ground. Then Sanzo was on top of him, pummeling and clawing him until he lay limp on the grass, covered in blood.

With a wicked smile, Sanzo leaned down, retrieving the scripture, which he slung across his shoulders, before attacking again.

Although his blade was encircled by the Jakujou’s chain, Dokugakugi shouted an emotional, “Kou!”

Gojyo risked a glance at the other battle. _Shit,_ that was a lot of blood. Kougaiji was on the ground, definitely _not_ moving. Yet Sanzo continued to pound his fists into his enemy’s lifeless body. Like this, Sanzo reminded him of all the times when Goku had released his full power. Had the monk gone berserk? And, if so, how in the hell was Gojyo supposed to stop him? 

Dokugakugi untangled his sword from the Jakujou. Gojyo let him withdraw, though, when his brother made a mad dash towards the others, Gojyo shouted after him. “ Dokugakugi!”

Dokugakugi didn’t stop.

Gojyo swore and pursued.

Dokugakugi skidded to stop before them. Whirling, Sanzo flew to his feet and seized Dokugakugi by the throat. Dokugakugi felt himself being lifted in the air as he stared into Sanzo’s feral, furious eyes. He raised his sword to strike, only to be be stopped in mid-swing as Sanzo’s other hand seized his wrist.

Gojyo, breathless, staggered up. _Damn this monk._ He was pretty certain that Sanzo was going to destroy his brother before turning on him, but he called out anyway. “Sanzo! That’s enough!”

Violet eyes flicked to him. Oh, yeah, Sanzo was terrifying, all right. Gojyo wasn’t sure if he were happy or disappointed to be the only one half human in the ikkou now. After a moment, Sanzo grunted, then tossed Dokugakugi aside, like a bored child discarding a toy that no longer interested him.

Wincing in pain, Dokugakugi scrambled over to Kougaiji, then lifted the broken demon in his arms before casting one last glance at his brother. “We’ll retreat for now,” he said. “But this isn’t over.”

 


	8. Hungry

Sanzo watched them retreat. He was breathing hard, still ramped up from the fight as though his body were a live wire. He’d enjoyed fighting Kougaiji. He’d enjoyed the spill of blood, the sensation of fist against flesh. Violence had only made him hungry for more violence.

_Hungry, hungry, hungry._

He briefly wondered if he should be concerned about this.

He then heard a tentative voice behind him. “Umm... Sanzo? You okay?”

Sanzo turned and regarded the kappa for a long moment. He was pleased to note that Gojyo was afraid of him. _Good._ He also noted that Gojyo’s chest, peeking out from his half-open shirt, looked sexy in the moonlight. Once again, Sanzo started thinking that using Gojyo as a servant to fulfill his needs really wasn’t such a bad idea,.

After all, Gojyo looked so tasty. And Sanzo was still hungry.

_Hungry, hungry, hungry._

“Gah!” Gojyo cried as Sanzo landed on top of him. One moment, Sanzo had been standing there with a strange look in his eyes, then, in a flash, Sanzo was in Gojyo’s face, grabbing him by the shirt as he leaped forward, toppling him as easily as if he were merely a paper doll, and riding Gojyo down to the ground.

The impact rattled his skull and knocked his breath loose. Sanzo _had_ gone berserk and now Gojyo was going to die. Why the hell had he left Goku and Hakkai back at camp? His eyes widened in alarm as Sanzo’s nails raked his chest. Why had he banished his weapon? He was about to summon it when Sanzo suddenly swooped down, claws sinking into his skin.

Tongue – hot. Lips – soft. Teeth – sharp.

Not what Gojyo had been expecting. Death had seemed more likely than Sanzo on top of him, kissing, licking and biting his neck. And, _damn,_ it felt good. Gojyo repressed a shudder as Sanzo’s warm tongue swirled from his ear to his collarbone, the trail of saliva cooling as the night air touched his skin.

Sanzo continued down past Gojyo’s collarbones, still licking and biting. When he shifted, Gojyo felt the weight of him as the blond straddled his hips.

 _Clothes,_ Gojyo realized. They were wearing too many clothes.

The robes had to go first.

Sanzo didn’t protest as Gojyo leaned up, his hands untying the sash before pushing all that fabric aside. Instead, Sanzo seized him by the hair with both hands, tugging on it deliciously as he shoved his tongue into Gojyo’s mouth, swirling it around with too much expertise for an amateur.

 _Uh._ They had barely done anything, and Gojyo was already rock hard.

He wondered if Sanzo was, too.

Sanzo let go of Gojyo’s hair as Gojyo pushed the robes off his shoulders and down his arms, but didn’t stop kissing him. Only once Gojyo had gathered the hem of Sanzo’s shirt, peeling it up, did Sanzo’s mouth part from his. Gojyo hastily pulled the shirt over Sanzo’s head, then scrambled to undo the last few buttons of his own shirt before tossing it onto the growing pile of garments.

The gloves, though – they’d leave those on.

Gojyo slipped a hand around to Sanzo’s back, pulling the blond down to him so that they were skin to skin. _Gods,_ the skin between Sanzo’s numerous scars was all velvety goodness. And below it, the enticing masculine hardness of wiry muscle and bone.

Sanzo renewed his efforts to plunder Gojyo’s mouth, thrusting his tongue deep inside. Sanzo made a small noise in his throat as Gojyo greedily sucked it.

Sanzo made the same noise again as Gojyo’s hands slid down his back, coming to rest on his ass. In response, the priest began rocking back and forth, sending a firestorm of sparks through Gojyo’s body.

 _Uh._ Sanzo rocking against his hard-on was good, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Sanzo’s cock grinding against him.

With a practiced move, Gojyo gracefully rolled the monk beneath him. And felt Sanzo’s cock, hard within his jeans. With no inhibitions whatsoever, Sanzo strained up his hips to meet Gojyo’s, thrusting hungrily against him, his mouth still hot and needy.

_Oh, fuck yeah._

His thoughts were a jumble. _Still too many clothes. Sanzo’s probably still going to kill me later. Totally worth it. Want him._ And then, as Sanzo thrust against him harder: _Shit, why didn’t I bring any god damn lube?_

In this moment, Gojyo wanted nothing more than to get fucked into the dirt by Sanzo. Except without lubrication... maybe not so much. There were other things they could do, although Gojyo couldn’t bring himself to commit to just one.

Pulling back, Gojyo looked down into those hungry, violet eyes. “Sanzo,” he murmured. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Sanzo considered the question for a brief moment only. Then, roughly, in true Sanzo fashion, he gave his order. “Suck it.”

Surprise rooted him to the spot. He’d only asked to be polite, and hadn’t expected the monk to have such a specific answer. And, moreover, never in a million years would he have imagined the high-and-mighty Sanzo demanding a blowjob. From him.

Impatient, Sanzo snapped, “What’s the matter, jackass? My dick not good enough for your mouth?”

Gojyo blinked. Then he smiled slyly. “As you wish, Sanzo-sama.”

Sanzo threw his head back as Gojyo traveled down his body.

Gojyo didn’t immediately race for the prize. Along the way, he kissed and licked Sanzo’s skin. As his tongue traced the golden swirls, it tingled. _Strange._ Sucking on Sanzo’s nipples, he was rewarded with a series of soft little gasps, each one coming quicker than the last.

 _Damn,_ even the noises he made were really hot.

Once Gojyo reached the waistband of Sanzo’s jeans, he leaned back to part Sanzo’s knees, then settled between them. As he popped the button on Sanzo’s jeans, Sanzo watched him with an expression of curious interest. With shaky fingers, Gojyo undid the zipper, then pulled Sanzo’s jeans halfway down his hips.

Sanzo’s cock bounced free. Gojyo, of course, stared at it. He’d never seen it up close before, and certainly never erect.

It wasn’t large, per se, though it was definitely larger than average. It’s selling point was more its length than its width. Even so, it was the prettiest cock that Gojyo had ever seen, possessing a graceful arc that made it jut far out from his body, and appeared to be covered in the same pale velvety goodness as the rest of him. Just to be sure, Gojyo stroked it.

“Mmph-uh,” was Sanzo’s ineloquent reply.

 _Man,_ Gojyo thought, _I’m really going to enjoy this._

Briefly he toyed with the idea of teasing Sanzo with his fingers first. But no, he didn’t have the patience. He wanted to suck Sanzo’s pretty little – well, not so little, fortunately – cock now.

Lowering his head, he wrapped one hand around the shaft, while his tongue traced slow, ever-widening circles around the tip. Then, once he’d reached the bottom of the head, he closed his lips around it and lightly sucked.

Below him, Sanzo bucked.

Releasing it, Gojyo then started at the base, running his tongue all the way up the underside of Sanzo’s cock until he reached the head again, where he repeatedly applied light flicks of his tongue.

In response, Sanzo clawed at the grass and moaned. Loudly and wantonly.

Making Sanzo moan like a whore was the best thing that had happened to Gojyo all year. He was pretty sure he deserved some sort of recognition for this accomplishment. Maybe a medal?

Shifting, Gojyo took Sanzo into his mouth. As he bobbed his head, sliding up and down over Sanzo’s cock, he lightly sucked.

Sanzo’s hips strained, his thighs quivering below Gojyo’s hands. “Fuck!”

As he took Sanzo in deeper, and sucked harder, the priest began to pant, then emitted a series of noises, colored by sound, with the occasional _Gojyo!_ and _Fuck yes!_ tossed in. Oh, yeah, he definitely deserved a medal. He was not surprised, and far too pleased with himself, when Sanzo shuddered and came after only a few minutes.

Gojyo leaned back on his heels. Swallowed because it only seemed like the polite thing to do.And enjoyed the look on Sanzo’s face, that of a man obliterated by one killer orgasm.

Moments ticked by. Eventually Sanzo reached down to pull his jeans back up. Then he sat up, shoving Gojyo off him. Gojyo landed with a thump on his ass on the grass.

Sanzo tucked himself away in his jeans. “Hakkai and that stupid ass monkey are probably worried about us. Let’s go.”

Gojyo blinked. He hadn’t expected a thank you or anything, but being left hard and dry wasn’t fair. “Damn it, Sanzo, don’t be such a selfish prick,” he complained. “At least jerk me off or something.”

Sanzo glared at him for a moment. Then he made a noise of disgust. “If it will shut you the hell up, then fine.”

Sanzo sank down so that he was straddling Gojyo’s thighs. He stripped off his right glove and tossed it aside before reaching for the zipper on Gojyo’s pants. All business, he slid his hand inside Gojyo’s underwear to withdraw his cock, and, without any further ado, began to jerk him off with long, rough strokes.

 _Uh huh huh._ Clearly the monk had done this before – though probably only on himself. Still, _fuck!_ Sanzo’s hand felt awesome. A few strokes and Gojyo was breathing hard. A few more and he was moaning softly. Leaning on his hands, he tipped his head back, closing his eyes, focused entirely on the sensation of Sanzo’s tight fist pumping him. _Gods,_ he was so close. He didn’t want it to be end so quickly, but when Sanzo increased his rhythm, Gojyo lost it.

Boom! Body – gone. Mind – gone. All the cares in the world – gone.

When he opened his eyes again, Sanzo was pulling on his glove. Next came his skin-tight black shirt, then his robes, and finally his limiters. Cold as ice, human Sanzo barely glanced at him. “I’m going back to camp,” he announced gruffly, and abruptly turned, heading back up the trail.

Gojyo glanced down at himself. Of course Sanzo had just left him here with his cock out. And, _damn it!_ his chest was all sticky and he didn’t even have a tissue in his pocket.


	9. Chi

Gojyo returned to camp to find Sanzo in the middle of it, shirtless, as Hakkai fussed about him like a mother hen.

As the healer’s hands prodded Sanzo’s ribcage, the monk hissed in pain. “Fuck! Hakkai!”

Hakkai smiled apologetically. “I hate to tell you this, but you might have some fractured ribs. Does it hurt to breathe?”

Everything hurt. In demon form, he’s been able to completely ignore his injuries, but back in human form, all the pain had returned with a vengeance. Not that he would admit to feeling weak. “No.”

Goku glanced up as Gojyo approached. “Gojyo! Aww, man, how come you guys got to fight Kougaiji? Why did I have to miss all the fun?”

Gojyo grabbed him a headlock, grinding his fist into Goku’s head. “Because you were too busy eating, you greedy pig!”

“Hey! Get off my back, you pervert! I don’t trust you that close to my ass!”

BANG!

The bickering duo immediately became still, turning to stare at Sanzo, who lowered his gun and made a dismissive noise. “I wouldn’t call what happened with Kougaiji ‘fun.’”

Goku squirmed, so Gojyo released him. Golden eyes blinked a few times at Sanzo before looking up at Gojyo. “Why? What happened?”

Gojyo casually slid his hands in his pockets, becoming soft-spoken and serious. “Ah. Well, when I arrived it was two against one. Not very good odds, not even for a tough old bastard like Sanzo.”

Sanzo lit a cigarette, looking bored. Mildly, he muttered, “Who’re you calling old, asshole?”

“Hey, if the wrinkle cream fits...”

Hakkai, who had been quietly pouring chi into Sanzo’s wounds, now straightened. “I think that’s the best I can do for now. Just let me get some bandages from my tent.”

Goku watched Hakkai scamper off. Sanzo stared off at nothing in the distance. Gojyo, unable to help himself, stared at Sanzo, watching him lift and lower the cigarette to his lips with the same hand that had only minutes ago been wrapped around Gojyo’s dick.

Sanzo’s gaze flickered to the others. Goku was oblivious to everything, as usual. And, as usual, Gojyo was watching him with a smarmy look on his face. “Gojyo,” Sanzo warned him. “If you say something stupid right now, I will kill you.”

Gojyo just smirked.

Hakkai returned with the bandages. Once he’d finished treating Sanzo, the monk shrugged him off. “I’m going to bed,” Sanzo said, grinding his cigarette out under his boot before disappearing into his own tent.

Hakkai’s gaze swung over to Gojyo. “Okay, Gojyo. Your turn.”

Gojyo tilted his head, his crimson hair falling down over his chest. “I’m fine, Hakkai. I didn’t even get injured.”

“But there’s blood on your shirt,” Hakkai insisted. “Surely it can’t hurt if you let me take a look.”

Gojyo glanced down at himself. There was indeed blood on his shirt. Dokugakugi hadn’t even touched him during their skirmish, so it took Gojyo a few seconds to realize where it had come from. “Seriously, Hakkai, I’m fine.”

Like Sanzo, Hakkai had his own version of the “death stare.” For some reason, Hakkai’s was even scarier than Sanzo’s, and rattled Gojyo’s nerves. “Shit, Hakkai! You’re such a pain in the ass,” he muttered, but unbuttoned and removed his shirt.

Hakkai stepped over to him, fingers lightly following the series of scratches carved into Gojyo’s chest. “You’re right,” he said after a moment. “They don’t seem serious. None of them are deep, and they’ve all stopped bleeding.” He frowned slightly, thoughtful. “Did Kougaiji do this to you?”

Gojyo felt his face flush hot just thinking about how _exactly_ he did get them, and hoped that it was too dark for Hakkai to notice. Gojyo laughed nervously as he hastily threw his shirt back on. “Well. Let’s just say that you missed one hell of a fight, Hakkai.”


	10. Festival

A week later, they finally had rooms to themselves. And in a much nicer inn than they were used to. This despite the fact that there was some local festival taking place in the small city, and nearly all the inns were booked, but, luckily for them, the merchant who had reserved the four rooms had been a no-show.

“He probably got eaten by demons along the way,” was Sanzo’s comment.

“Sanzo, Sanzo!” Goku shouted. “Can we go out to the festival? Can we? Those food stalls smelled so good!”

WHACK! Down came the fan. “Just for once, can’t you find something else to talk about other than your stomach?”

Goku pouted, and spoke in a small voice. “But I’m so hungry...”

Hakkai laughed softly. “The innkeeper did mention that there would be a fireworks display later. I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

Gojyo grinned. “And I wouldn’t mind a chance to check out the female half of the population.”

Sanzo gave him a dark glare. Was he... jealous? Surely Sanzo must know that Gojyo’s recent comments about looking for female company were only to maintain the illusion that everything was normal – particularly since Hakkai still continued to give him that little concerned look every now and then.

“Tch,” Sanzo muttered. “You’re all such a pain in the ass.”

Which, they all knew, meant that they would be attending the festival tonight.

Goku beamed. “Yay!”

Once they’d freshened up, they met in front of the inn, then headed out into the night.

Streamers and brightly-colored paper lanterns gave the city a festive air and lit the streets with a warm glow. In the distance, some musicians were playing lively music, and all around them people smiled warmly. Children, laughing, chased each other down the sidewalks. As they moved through the crowds, Gojyo felt a lightness in his soul, as though everything in the world were good again.

Goku bounded from food stall to food stall, sampling everything he could, and grinning like an idiot. Hakkai chatted gaily with the merchants about their wares, wearing a smile that Gojyo recognized as being genuine. Even Sanzo seemed more relaxed than usual.

By the end of the street, they had eaten their fill – even Goku – and Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo had sampled a fair amount of the local liquors. Yeah, with his head a buzz from the liquor, on such a perfect summer night, with no one to fight, Gojyo felt pretty damn good.

They arrived in the square just in time to see a performance. Around and around, two giant paper mâché dragons bobbed and twirled to the beat of half a dozen drums. At the end, the crowd applauded wildly in appreciation and then the fireworks began.

Sparks of color danced across the sky, each explosion more majestic than the last. For a while, Gojyo watched the display. Then his attention was caught by the giggling of two girls standing not to far to his left.

They were dressed in colorful silks, with ribbons in the hair, their cheeks pink from excitement. In truth, they were both very pretty girls. There was time before where Gojyo would have just gone over to flirt with them, but now... in truth, all he wanted was Sanzo.

He let his gaze slide over to the monk. Sanzo stood there, one hand jammed into his armpit, the other holding a cigarette aloft as he watched the fireworks. Since their little tryst in the woods, Sanzo had been ignoring him again, if not actually making an effort to avoid him. And Gojyo couldn’t even count the number of times he’d had to dodge Sanzo’s paper fan while on the road.

Still, a week had given him plenty of time to figure things out. Coming onto human Sanzo – a threat to blow his dick off. Coming onto demon Sanzo – a chance to get his dick blown. The only problem was that Sanzo was hell-bent on keeping his limiters on at all times.

Fortunately, Gojyo had already come up with a plan. All he had to do now was pull it off without getting himself killed.


	11. His Vision was Flooded with Red

Back in his room, Sanzo drew a deep breath, and let the tension slip away with his slow exhalation. Then, moving slowly and methodically, he removed the scripture from his shoulders and rolled it up before setting it on the bedside table. Beside the scripture he set his banishing gun, his cigarettes and his lighter. Then he removed his holy robes, sitting down on the edge of the bed to kick off his boots.

Finally alone. Blissfully alone.

Even as he thought this, a soft knock came at his door. _Of course._

Standing up, he padded barefoot across the room. Opening the door, he was annoyed to find the red-haired kappa leaning casually against the door frame.

“What do you want?” Sanzo growled.

“I’m out of smokes,” Gojyo said. “Can you give me one?”

Sanzo scowled. “Idiot. You should have bought some while we were out.”

Gojyo shrugged. “I’ll pick up a carton in the morning,” he said. “Come on, man. I’m dying for a cigarette.”

If there was one thing Sanzo could understand, it was the addiction to nicotine. Also, if he gave the kappa what he wanted, then he could be alone again. “Tch. Fine.”

Sanzo crossed the room, reaching for his pack by the bed.

He only became aware that Gojyo was behind him when the kappa’s fingers curled around his ear, yanking off his limiters.

Sanzo shuddered as his ears lengthened, his claws extended, and his hair spilled down his back. Fire in his veins as the demon power surged through him. He whirled, all scowl and slitted eyes. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Gojyo blinked. That wasn’t exactly the reaction that he had been hoping for. In his head the plan had been perfectly simple: remove Sanzo’s limiters and be rewarded with some sexy time with the monk. Except Sanzo seemed more intent on murdering him.

He thought back to the times that Sanzo had been willing. First time had been after he’d nearly beaten Gojyo to a pulp. And then, right after the battle where he’d practically shredded Kougaiji into little pieces. Despite whatever Sanzo claimed, Gojyo wasn’t an idiot, and knew how sex and violence were inextricably linked. _Is that what it is...?_

Gojyo came to a decision. He was entirely aware that he was making a potentially foolish move, but if it meant he could fuck Sanzo, it would be worth the risk.

“You arrogant prick,” Gojyo muttered and threw a punch.

His punch didn’t land. Lightning-quick, Sanzo raised a hand, catching Gojyo’s fist mid-swing. Cocking his head, Sanzo regarded him menacingly for a moment. “Bastard,” he hissed, then punched Gojyo in the face.

Sanzo hadn’t held back. Gojyo’s vision blurred as pain exploded across the left side of his face. More pain as he landed half-sprawled across the bed.

“Uff,” was the only word that Gojyo could manage. His ears faintly ringing, he’d literally been stunned by the blow. He vaguely wondered if he weren’t actually an idiot after all.

Sanzo stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he contemplated the kappa below him. His vision was flooded with red: Gojyo’s scarlet hair in a spill across the mattress, his crimson eyes half-lidded and dazed, the silky red shirt open at the throat, and the single ruby drop of blood glistening at the corner of his mouth.

It was all too much to resist. Like a bull, Sanzo charged.

Gojyo’s senses were just starting to return when Sanzo grabbed him, then tossed him the rest of the way on the bed. _Uff._ His vision swam back into focus as Sanzo climbed over him and leaned down. Sanzo’s tongue darted out to lap up that drop of blood.

Gojyo felt the wet heat of Sanzo’s tongue against his face, and felt the weight of Sanzo’s body against his. Almost instinctively his hips strained up, trying to get as close as possible to Sanzo.

Sanzo leaned back, regarding him with mild disdain. “I’m tired of your stupid game,” he grumbled. “Just what in the hell is it that you want from me?”

Gojyo considered several possible answers to that question, but decided to just be honest. “Do I have to spell it out for you, Sanzo-sama?” he drawled. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Tch. You would take it up the ass, faggot.”

Gojyo ignored Sanzo’s disapproving tone. After all this time on the road, Gojyo had become quite immune to the monk’s constant disapproval. And Sanzo often called him a faggot, so the slur really meant nothing. “Well?” Gojyo demanded. “You want to do it, or not?”

Sanzo considered his proposal. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t already stuck his dick in the kappa’s mouth. Also, his dick was already half-stiff at the idea. And he could always hate himself in the morning. “Fine.”

Gojyo lit up like a night sky full of fireworks. “Really?” he asked. “Why, Sanzo. Who knew you were such a –”

Sanzo knew that Gojyo was about to say something stupid. So before he could finish speaking, Sanzo swept down and shoved his tongue into Gojyo’s mouth.

Feeling Sanzo’s lean, hard body against his own was just... _damn._ And the feel of his hot, wet tongue swirling lusciously in his mouth... _damn._ And the feel of his hands brushing over his skin as Sanzo pulled him out of his clothes... _damn._ Yeah, not very eloquent, but everything about being in a real bed with Sanzo on top of him was just _damn!_

In no time at all, Sanzo had gracefully and efficiently stripped Gojyo out of his clothes and had taken off most of his own. Only once he’d unzipped his jeans did he hesitate a moment before yanking them down.

Gojyo kissed the monk once more, then slipped down between Sanzo’s thighs and took the monk into his mouth.

Gojyo loved the silky way Sanzo’s dick felt in his mouth. He loved the soft sounds that the priest made as Gojyo licked and sucked. He loved the way Sanzo’s hands clutched desperately at the sheets, and how soft and hazy Sanzo’s face looked, smeared with pleasure, when Gojyo pulled away.

_I did this to Sanzo. Me, Sha Gojyo. Seriously, where’s my medal?_

Sanzo cuffed his lightly in the ear. “Why’d you stop, asshole?”

Gojyo stretched his long body out on the bed beside Sanzo. “Cause we had an agreement about you shooting your load somewhere other than my mouth.”

Sanzo snorted. Then he climbed over Gojyo, parting the kappa’s thighs. Settled between Gojyo’s legs, Sanzo adjusted his position, then, satisfied, smirked down at Gojyo.

Sanzo pushed forward.

Gojyo felt the tip of it, stretching sensitive flesh. “Hey!” he protested. “Wait a minute, will ya?”

Sanzo watched, puzzled, as Gojyo scrambled out from under him. He climbed off the bed, reached for his pants, and fished out the tube of lube he’d put in his pocket earlier. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing for you,” Gojyo said with a saucy grin, as he flashed the tube in Sanzo’s direction.

Sanzo cocked his head, expression unchanging.

“Ah, hell, Sanzo, you really haven’t done this before, have you?”

Sanzo scoffed. “Tch. What do you think?”

Gojyo’s grin returned. “So, I’m your first, huh?”

 _Ugh._ The last thing Sanzo wanted was a reminder that he was about to toss away his virginity, and that the winner of that long-sought-after prize was – of all people – _fucking Gojyo._ “Just shut up and get on with it.”

 _Ha! I_ knew _that monk was a virgin._ The idea that he, Sha Gojyo, was going to be the one to pop Sanzo’s cherry thrilled him to no end. Still grinning like an idiot, Gojyo lay down on the bed, flipped open the top of the lube, applied a generous amount to his fingers, then stretched his hand down between his open legs.

Sanzo watched curiously as Gojyo greased himself up. He’d kind of figured out what Gojyo was doing. Still, he was already sick of waiting, and his dick was so hard that it hurt.

Gojyo’s dick was pretty hard, too, and Sanzo hadn’t even touched it. It jutted out from his body, bobbing gently with the motions of his hand between his legs.

Maybe because he was curious – or just bored – Sanzo leaned down and gave Gojyo’s cock an experimental lick.

Gojyo made a small, involuntary noise. With surprise, he looked down in time to see Sanzo’s tongue dart out to lick him again.

 _Uh._ And _fuck!_ Watching the blond put his mouth on him was super hot And then, even hotter was when Sanzo, still experimenting, shifted slightly and closed his lips around the head of Gojyo’s cock.

 _Huh-uh._ It wasn’t the best blow job Gojyo had ever had – clearly, Sanzo had never done this before. Still, the feel of Sanzo’s hot mouth moving up and down over his shaft, tongue flickering, was fucking fantastic.

Distracted, Gojyo almost forgot about the task at hand. After a few minutes he remembered. While Sanzo continued to suck him, Gojyo hurriedly finished his preparations.

He gently – regretfully – pushed Sanzo off him, though he promised himself that he’d teach Sanzo how to give a proper blow job _later._ “Hey, Sanzo. Come here.”

Sanzo leaned back, watching as Gojyo squeezed out more lube into his hand, then reached out to spread it over Sanzo’s cock.

Sanzo growled at his touch, then snapped his hips, thrusting in and out of Gojyo’s fist.

 _Oh man,_ Gojyo thought. _Want him. Doing that. In me. Now._

Gojyo withdrew his hand, wiping it quickly on the bedspread before turning so that he was on his knees, knees spread apart, bracing himself against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder at Sanzo. “I’m ready.”

In Sanzo’s gaze, the glimmer of hunger as he edged forward, settling himself on his knees behind Gojyo. Impatient, greedy, Sanzo shoved his cock into Gojyo’s ass.

“Ah!” Gojyo cried. Knowing that Sanzo wasn’t exactly the gentle type, Gojyo had been very generous with the lube. Even so – _shit, that hurts._ “Slow down, slow down, slow down!”

To Gojyo’s surprise, Sanzo complied, now pushing his way in slowly. Once he’d buried himself balls-deep in Gojyo’s body, Sanzo muttered a breathless curse, tightened his grip on Gojyo’s hips, then, without haste, proceeded to slide out again.

 _Much better._ Gojyo exhaled slowly, willing himself to relax. It had been a long time since he’d let a guy do him, so maybe he was just out of practice. Still, relaxation was key.

Sanzo slowly slid in and out of him again. Gojyo’s willing his muscles to relax must have worked, because there was less resistance and less discomfort this time.

The third stroke was even smoother.

The fourth stroke didn’t feel bad at all.

The fifth stroke felt... good.

He could feel Sanzo shaking from the strain of holding back. Fortunately for the monk, Gojyo felt ready. He glanced over his shoulder again, and, his voice sultry, issued his demand. “Pound me to powder.”

Violet eyes devoured him, and then Sanzo began to fuck him in earnest, banging little pathetic noises right out of Gojyo.

Gojyo closed his eyes as Sanzo pounded into him. Sanzo had found his rhythm: fast, furious and unrelenting. _Uh. Fuck!_ Being fucked by Sanzo felt like a plate of awesome, with awesome sauce on the side. The only imperfection in this scenario was that he hadn’t thought too carefully when he’d chosen this position.

“Hah... hah... Sanzo...” Gojyo panted, “I want... to see... your face.”

Sanzo continued to thrust into Gojyo for another minute before he slowed to a stop. “Fine,” he grumbled. He pulled out, flipped Gojyo onto his back, and then, once in position, plunged in again.

Gojyo writhed, long strands of red hair splayed across the pillow, gasping as Sanzo fucked him into the mattress. In this position, Sanzo’s dick didn’t penetrate quite as deeply, but being able to see Sanzo’s sex face more than made up for it.

Lips half-parted and glistening. Eyes heavy-lidded and suffused with desire. Cheeks flushed. Golden chest heaving as he rocked into Gojyo over and over...

 _Gods,_ he was so close. He doubted that Sanzo could last much longer, either. Coming together seemed like a reasonable goal. With that in mind, Gojyo slipped a hand down, stroking himself in time with Sanzo’s thrusts.

Sanzo stared down at Gojyo as the redhead touched himself. It was strangely... erotic. He’d never have believed that he could find anything about Gojyo sexy. Yet, having sex with him was... phenomenal. Sanzo had never expected that sticking his dick in Gojyo’s ass would feel so much better than sticking it in his mouth.

Suddenly Gojyo threw his head back with a sharp cry, hips jerking up, as his come jetted across his stomach.

The resulting spasms ripped the orgasm right out of Sanzo. He jabbed deeply once more, then lost his ability to breathe as his dick throbbed gloriously inside Gojyo.

 _Man_ ,Gojyo thought. _Best. Sex. Ever._

With a groan, Sanzo collapsed on top of the kappa.

Normally, Gojyo wouldn’t have minded Sanzo lying on top of him, but now the monk was just dead weight. “Shit,” he grumbled, rolling Sanzo off him, “you’re heavier than you look, monk.”

Sanzo half-squinted up at him, then made a dismissive sound. _Too well-fucked to argue_ , Gojyo thought. Sanzo lifted a lazy had. “Get me a cigarette.”

Apparently Gojyo was too well-fucked to argue, too, because he just slipped off the bed, located both packs of cigarettes, lit one from each, and then returned to the bed with the ashtray, slipping the Marlboro between Sanzo’s waiting fingers.

Lounging naked on the bed, they smoked in silence. Sanzo – thinking. Gojyo – feeling too good to think.

Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette, then scooted to the edge of the bed, sweeping his hair back behind his ears. “Where’re my limiters, bastard?”

“In my pants pocket.” Gojyo took a final drag of his Hi-Lite before grinding it out in the ashtray. “Hey, Sanzo,” he said as Sanzo leaned down to scoop up his black pants, “the night’s still young. You don’t hafta put your limiters back on _. Yet.”_

Violet eyes slid over to meet red.

A heartbeat. Then another. Another.

“Hn,” Sanzo said.

And dropped Gojyo’s pants.


	12. That Burning Question

The next day, Hakkai steered Jeep down the dusty road. Beside him, Sanzo sat, more mellow than Hakkai had seen him in a long time, smoke streaming from his cigarette. As for the backseat, it was unusually quiet. A quick glance in the rear view mirror revealed a bored-looking Goku, and a tired-looking Gojyo sprawled out over his half of the seat.

Gojyo tired and Goku bored were nothing new. But Sanzo this mellow? Hakkai was mostly grateful, but also a tad bit concerned. Something had happened last night. But Hakkai didn’t want to ask _that_ burning question. He had a bad feeling about what the answer would be.

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo, whose fingers were worrying at the cuffs on his ear.

“Sanzo?” Hakkai ventured in that quietly concerned tone of his. “Are your limiters too tight?”

Sanzo realized that he’d been touching the limiters while thinking about last night. Oh yeah, he hated himself...

...but he kind of _liked_ hating himself.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, he met the Gojyo’s crimson gaze. In the kappa’s smile, a secret. _Smug bastard,_ Sanzo thought, but his lips twitched up at the corner anyway. The corner on the side _not_ facing Hakkai.

Sanzo lowered his hand from his ear, took a long drag off his cigarette, and contemplated the long road to the West.

“Shut up and drive, Hakkai,” Sanzo said.


End file.
